40th Hunger Games SYOT (FULL)
by MangoDauntless
Summary: This is a shared SYOT between the two creators of this account. 24/24 tributes entered! DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, THE SERIES, EVENTS OR ANY OF THAT STUFF.
1. Info and Form

**This is our first SYOT, so be easy on us :)**

**It will be in 1st person only.**

* * *

**~Rules~**

1\. 24 tributes.

2\. Three tributes per person.

3\. Tributes can not be descendants of existing THG characters.

4\. Either PM or review your submission, but PM would be preferred as we can PM creators for tribute-teaming.

5\. If you want your tributes to be in an alliance, please include it. If you want your tribute to be teamed with another persons' tribute, add that into it too so we can confirm it with the other person.

6\. Careers are only District 1, 2 and 4.

7\. Do not complain by spamming us if your tribute dies. There's a thing called blocking you.

8\. No guest reviews. Sorry, but it's not that hard to make an account.

9\. By the way, if you try to create more than 3 tributes via; switching accounts, we have our ways to detect what IP address it's coming from, so don't try it, you'll look stupid ;)

* * *

**~Submission Form~**

Name: (Make it unique!)

Age: (Between 12-18)

District: (Between 1-12)

Gender: (Female or Male, we aren't going too deep)

Appearance: (No image links, a description only)

Personality: (More than 3 main traits)

Backstory: (Not an essay please. A few paragraphs will suffice)

Occupation: (Optimal, what they did at home)

Height: (Centimetres or Inches)

Weight: (Kilograms or Pounds)

Strengths: (Three max, two minimum)

Weaknesses: (Same rules as Strengths)

Fears: At least one

Weapons: (Three maximum, in order of which you can use the best)

Token: (Optional)

Alliance: (Is your tribute a loner, do they want specific tribute(s) to ally with, or are they open to an alliance?)

* * *

**SPONSORS**

People will get $100 per tribute. Once the tributes are full, we will put up a live update of how much money each sponsor has left.

**curiousclove-$200**

**Dragonbookworm1-$200**

**Ihaveacupofnoodles-$300**

**Jaded110-$300**

**Kangoroo-$200**

**Katnisspotter650-$200**

**SpiritStormGamer-$300**

**Team Shadow- $200**

**THEVampireSquid-$300**

**xQueen-Of-Applex-$200**

* * *

**SPONSOR LIST (PM US IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADD ANYTHING)**

Arrows-$70 per arrow

Axe-$210

Bandages-$120

Bear Trap-$63

Blanket-$150

Bow-$220

Bowl Of Soup-$100

Bread-$25

Burn Cream-$100

Empty Bottle (can hold 1/2 litre)-$104

Fever Pill-$61 per pill

Gastro Pill-$60 per pill

Jerky-$25 per piece

Katana-$200

Knife-$120

Litre Of Water-$90

Mace-$123

Medical Kit-$180

Pack Of Crackers-$60

Pack Of Dried Fruit- $60

Pack Of Matches-$68

Poison Medicine-$100

Poisoned Sword-$240

Quiver with 6 arrows-$140

Quiver with 12 arrows-$160

Sheet Of Plastic-$40

Sleep Serum-$70

Spear (w/ spearhead)-$180

Spear (w/o spearhead)-$160

Spile-$120

Sword-$200

Throwing Knife-$170

Trident-$290

* * *

**Alliances:**

**Careers:** Elegance Goldstone, Mercedi Quentesmal, Fantasia Styx, Noah Jeter, Sirena Orion

**Alliance 1: ** Rebeckah Carbone, Vasco Carbone

**Alliance 2: **Rose Astridge, Amber Atkinson

**Alliance 3: **Luciea MacEntoish, Parslei Axeverd

**Alliance 4:** Volex Underlow, Meghan Taylor, Nicola Finch

**Loners: **Otillie Ashbay, Cian Phade, Cordin Cyber, Enzo Montoya, Heliotrope Chambergreen, Lenox Navason

* * *

**Districts:**

District One Female: **Elegance Goldstone, 17 (Dragonbookworm1)**

District One Male: **Mercedi Quentesmal, 13 (ihaveacupofnoodles)**

District Two Female: **Fantasia Styx, 17 (xQueen-Of-Applesx)**

District Two Male: **Noah Jeter, 13 (Katnisspotter650)**

District Three Female: **Luciea MacEntoish, 17 (ihaveacupofnoodles)**

District Three Male: **Cordin Cyber, 12 (Dragonbookworm1)**

District Four Female: **Sirena Orion, 18 (Jaded110)**

District Four Male: **Sail Monsoon, 16 (Jaded110)**

District Five Female: **Nicola Finch, 16 (TeamShadow)**

District Five Male: **Volex Underlow, 17 (SpiritStormGamer)**

District Six Female: **Otillie Ashbay, 13 (Kangoroo)**

District Six Male: **Enzo Montoya, 14 (xQueen-Of-Applesx)**

District Seven Female: **Amber Atkinson, 17 (Team Shadow)**

District Seven Male: **Cian Phade, 14 (SpiritStormGamer)**

District Eight Female: **Meghan Taylor, 16 (SpiritStormGamer)**

District Eight Male: **Greggle Clementine, 12 (THEVampireSquid)**

District Nine Female:** Heliotrope Chambergreen, 14 (THEVampireSquid)**

District Nine Male:**Lenox Navason, ****16 (THEVampireSquid)**

District Ten Female: **Artemis Patrional, 16 (Kangoroo)**

District Ten Male: **Mustang Hereford, 17 (Jaded110)**

District Eleven Female: **Rose Astridge, 16 (Katnisspotter650)**

District Eleven Male: **Parslei Axeverd, 18 (ihaveacupofnoodles)**

District Twelve Female: **Rebeckah Carbone, 17 (curiousclove)**

District Twelve Male: **Vasco Carbone, 15 (curiousclove)**

* * *

**_Follow for updates!_**

**_~MangoSmoothie6 and IVolunteerAsDauntless~_**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**A/N: Hello! I hope you like this chapter, since it took me like twenty minutes to decide which POV it would be from.**

* * *

**DISTRICT ONE REAPING: ELEGANCE GOLDSTONE, WRITTEN BY MANGO**

* * *

I stand in my wardrobe for over three hours, mix and matching outfits until I find the perfect one. I end up with a flowing black dress with a leather jacket over the top. I slide into my black high heels and do my hair and makeup. It feels like it's only been ten minutes when my father tells me that we have to go to the Reaping.

I wonder how I should volunteer. All the other girls backed off. They know if they volunteer and take my hard-earned place, they won't see their family if they come back.

Our escort, Madonna Eaton, is such an idiot. She's got the squeakiest voice. I swear, that lady will give me premature wrinkles. Only thing that is good about her is those gorgeous wigs she has! I've been to many of her reapings, and she always wears really cool wigs. My personal favourite was a black ponytail, much like my real hair, but with stars everywhere. I would do anything to get my hands on it!

Before I know it, Madonna picks out the female tribute.

"Diamond Thompson."

A puny girl starts to walk to the stage with her shoulders sunken, but I run through the crowds and onto the stage.

"I volunteer!" I smile. Everybody applauds.

"Name?"

"Elegance Goldstone." I mutter through gritted teeth. A stupid name. Why couldn't I be named, I don't know, anything else? I am not elegant. I don't think an elegant person would volunteer for a death game. People are always teasing me, calling me 'Elephant' and 'Petty Princess.' I wish I could kill them.

Another boy volunteers. I let out a little laugh, as he's only what, thirteen? I've seen him before, when I went to the club downtown to have a tiny shot of champagne, just to help myself calm down over my recent loss of my boyfriend. Mer-whatever-his-name-is isn't that bad at stand-up comedy. He won't last though, that's for sure. Maybe he'll hunt for the other Careers and I if we let him do a little show.

We shake hands, then we go to our train. I heard rumours that other Districts let the tributes visit their family after being reaped. We don't do that here because first of all, it is so pathetic. Second of all, we usually plan who gets to volunteer, so we say our goodbyes beforehand. I did, and I'm sure Joker boy did too.

The train starts to take off. Joker boy talks to our mentors while I watch my District fade away. I'm going to win for you, Mummy and Daddy. I'm going to show you how dumb you were to choose a dumb name like Elegance for me. I stare into the clouds and whisper my late boyfriend's name. Midas, I'll win for you. Revenge for the bastard who killed you.

I get bored of just staring into space.

"Joker Boy, go get me lunch."

He looks at me with confusion and points to his chest.

"Who else would I be talking to?!" I yell, waving my arms in the big space around me, "Now get me some food!"

He raises an eyebrow, then walks off after addressing me as ma'am. I miss having people under my control. I love to watch them squirm under pressure.


	3. District 2 Reaping

**A/N: what's up ma dudes, it's crazy and i finished my first pov (with lots of help from Dragonboomworm1 thank you my homegirl) and i found the reason that mango wrote pov's faster than me (other than my procrastination): this pov is over twice as long as the last one. (but that might be credited to the thing at the bottom...still this is pretty long compared to mango's pov's. anyway please don't give up on me i'm just a child. thank you. for your consideration. (-katniss everdeen). ok read on now**

* * *

**DISTRICT TWO REAPING: FANTASIA STYX, WRITTEN BY CRAZY **

* * *

I tug on a nice blouse and fix my rumpled skirt. Everything has to look proper for the reaping. I grab my brush and run it through my hair until all the knots are gone. Slowly, I get started on my hair, parting it in the middle and braiding. Once my previously-unkempt hair is separated into tidy braids, I pull them across my head and pin them into a neat crown. Smoothing out my outfit one last time, I head out of my room.

I walk downstairs and find my mother waiting for me. Schools are closed on reaping day, so she doesn't have to teach. "Hi, Tasia," she says. "You excited?"

"Very." I crack a smile. "Be ready for me to come home victorious."

"Oh, we're ready," I hear from behind me. I turn around and see my older brother, Trent, descending the stairs. "You've been training since you were old enough to—no chance in hell you're not winning this thing. Even if you're like, five foot five."

I huff and cross my arms across my chest. "At least I'm brave enough to volunteer. Unlike you."

"Hey!"

"Stop it, you two, " says my mother with a smile. "Come on, breakfast is waiting. Eat quickly, then we can go."

Mother and Trent walk behind me on the way to the reaping, my head staying high as I amble towards the District Square. Younger kids pass by me, more inconvenienced than worried since they know that whoever's name is called is irrelevant—seventeen- and eighteen-year-olds will be scrambling to volunteer before a name is even called.

Actually, the whole idea of all the eligible kids gathering for a reaping in a Career district is senseless. Everyone knows that people volunteer here. No one even remembers the name actually called; all they know is who walked up on stage.

I find my way to the seventeen-year-olds' section, giving out fierce glares at everyone I see. "Here comes the District Princess," I hear, and I ball my hands into fists. My father is a Peacekeeper, so people know me around here. Unfortunately, instead of being respected, I'm mocked—for a multitude of reasons. My short stature, my princessy hair, my 'Peacekeeper's Daughter' status. You'd think at least the kids at the Career academy would give me an ounce of esteem, them seeing what I can do, but I still hear "District Princess" more than I hear "Fantasia Styx".

I tap my foot, waiting for everyone to get to the square. Only a few people are here, along with the mayor, the district escort, and the four living victors from Two. I start to regret coming this early, but better early than late, I guess. I try to distract my mind, wondering what the arena will be. Will it be forest-y, or an arid desert? Maybe it will be covered in snow. It might be an ocean with a few islands, just to mess with us. My thoughts are interrupted by murmurs quieting as the mayor walks to the podium.

He drones on and on about the history of Panem, the natural disasters that destroyed most of the land, the war for resources. He tells about the Dark Days and the districts' rebellion against the Capitol. It gets boring quickly, and even the victors onstage are starting to look annoyed. Finally, he finishes his speech, prompting a sigh of relief from the boy in front of me. Patriotic as Two citizens can be, there are much better ways to celebrate our nation than a long-as-hell speech.

The mayor reads the list of past Two victors, of which there are five total. Four are alive and onstage, and one committed suicide a while back. The two newest victors, a man and a woman, will be my and the male tribute's mentors and help us train for the Games. The younger man is Tiberius Tetricus, who won the 31st Games. The younger woman, who will be my mentor, is Icilia Sancta, who won the 34th. District Two hasn't had a winner since her, and I intend to be the next.

Flaire Superba, District Two's escort, takes the stage wearing all different shades of pink and purple, right down to her makeup and colored contact lenses. She has on a ridiculously frilly dress, and curly shoulder-length hair dyed to match her outfit. "Happy Hunger Games!" she says brightly. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

Now I start to get excited. I'm seconds, just _seconds _away from fame. I'm about to volunteer to bring glory to my district, who, despite our training tactics having improved year after year, haven't won in six. This is it. The big moment.

"Let's start with the ladies first," says Flaire, prancing over to the large glass bowl with the names of every twelve-to-eighteen-year-old girl in the district. I drum my fingers on my side rapidly, waiting for the first syllable to roll off her tongue so I can shout loud and clear, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Daintily, Flaire dips her hand in the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper, working at an annoyingly slow pace. _Seriously, woman, _I think, _you don't have to make a big show of it. _She takes an equally long time to unfold the paper and read the name, that I have enough time to realize that if that's my name on the slip of paper, I won't be able to volunteer! _Not me, not me, not me, _I think, but for an entirely different reason than the kids in the poor districts do. _Not me! _District Two is full of girls like me, so even if I'm not picked, what if someone else volunteers faster? What if I _forget _to volunteer? Anxious thoughts race around my head, and I curse my mind. I shake my head and clear the thoughts away. It would suck to miss hearing Flaire call the—

"P—"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

My shout rings loud and clear through the square. I'm suddenly glad that Axia and our other friends made sure I instinctively reacted to amplified sounds if my mind drifts off, even though I thought I'd just make a fool of myself and shout "I volunteer as tribute!" as the mayor was doing his speech or some other stupid time. All eyes are on me now, and I walk to the stage as Flaire instructs me to "come on up, now!"

"Your name, dearie?"

"Fantasia Styx."

"Well, let's give a round of applause for Fantasia Styx, shall we?"

The crowd cheers and I bask in the glory, beaming. _I made it, _I think. _I'm a tribute._

"And now the boys," says Flaire, walking over to the other bowl.

Flaire unwraps the male tribute's paper much faster than mine, which is completely unfair. "Gracin J-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" A younger boy's voice calls out confidently.

"Come on up, dear," Flaire directs him.

A boy of about thirteen or fourteen walks up to the stage. He looks pretty tough, with buzzed black hair and a skinny but muscular body.

"What's your name?"

"Noah. Noah Jeter, " he says

"Jeter—oh, was that your brother whose name was called?" asks Flaire, visibly curious.

"Yeah." The kid shrugs his shoulders. "He's not stealing the glory."

"How noble, " I hear sarcastically whispered from the front of the crowd.

"Well then, " says Flaire, "How about a round of applause for Fantasia Styx and Noah Jeter, this year's tributes of District Two!"

The crowd gives a thunderous round of applause as I smile and wave to the crowd and Noah raises his head proudly. The Peacekeepers surround us and begin to lead us into the Justice Building. I glance behind me at the crowd, but look into one of the Peacekeeper's faces. I recognize this one—my father.

He whispers to me, "You've been training for this your whole life. Go win the Games, Tasia. Do it for me, and for the rest of the district."

"I will, Dad. I'll make you proud."

He gives me a nod and a smile, then looks straight ahead. I let out a small sigh. If my dad wasn't a Peacekeeper, life would be perfect. They direct me into one room and Noah in another. As soon as I sit down, my mother and brother burst in.

My mother practically bowls me over in a hug. "I'm going to miss you so, so much, Fantasia. I can't wait to cheer you on while you're in the arena!" She strokes my hair and sighs wistfully. "You're so grown up."

Trent puts his hand on my shoulder and gives her a look. "Stop babying her, Mother. She's 17."

"But…" She looks into my eyes and breaks down in tears. "She grew up too fast."

"Mother," I complain good-naturedly.

Trent puts his other hand on my other shoulder and turns me to face him. "I won't bore you with the sentimental crap. Don't die."

I laugh. "Thanks for the advice, Trent." A Peacekeeper knocks on the door and tells us we have one more minute.

My mother sniffles and says, "Well, at least give me another hug before you go?"

"Of course, Mother." I wrap my arms around her, then feel Trent's arms wrap around both of us. We stay there like that until the Peacekeeper comes in. "Time's up. Visitors out."

After Mother and Trent leave, my closest friends rush in. My best friend, Axia, is at the very front as always. Atria, Ateia, and Amara are behind her. The boys, Tempest and Caspian, stand in the back. I'll admit, I'm a little shocked they let all six of them in at once, but hey, I'm not complaining.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much!" says Axia, pulling me into a bear hug. "I know you'll make it back. You were born to be a victor."

"I'll miss you too, Xia." I hug her tighter. "And thanks for supporting me. I know you think the Games are wrong."

"Of course. You're still my best friend, no matter what. And really, I should be thanking you. Most people think girls like me are too soft."

"But who says soft is bad?" I release her from the hug, only to hug her again. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Okay, cut the sappy stuff so the rest of us can say our goodbyes." Atria taps her foot, pretending to be annoyed. I smile and let go of Axia for real this time, then give Atria a quick hug. "You better make it back so you can mentor me next year."

"I will. You'll be the best tribute in District Two history."

"Excuse-you-that-will-be-me," mutters Ateia.

"Shut up," I say, "we all know it'll be Tempest."

I hear a chorus of "true" from everyone.

"Hey, I'm not going to say I don't have faith in you guys," comes a small voice, "but what are the odds you'll all make it back? I mean, _four years straight. _There are _four _of you who are going to volunteer over the next few years. First you, Fantasia, then Atria next year, then Ateia, then Tempest—I'm just worried, that's all." Caspian stares at his shoes and Ateia gives him a hug.

To be honest, this has been bothering me too. I'm sure it's bothered the others. But even though Caspian's fifteen, he's still about as innocent as a twelve-year-old. So I lie through my teeth and say, "We'll be fine. We'll all be fine, Cas. And I'll be back before you know it." He gives a small nod and I hug him tight.

Amara is next, biting away at her fingernails. Sometimes I'm shocked by how _different _she is from her overly confident, tough-as-nails little brother, Tempest. "If you die, I'll kill you," she says.

"Think about what you just said."

"Oh. Still, don't get yourself killed."

I mock hurt. "Come on, you have to have more faith in me than that!"

She rolls her eyes, but gives a slight smile. "Yeah. I do."

Ateia gives me a simple "Come back alive or else" accompanied by a glare because that's just the kind of positive person she is. I flick her on the forehead and she smirks. "Well, what else would I do?" I say.

Tempest is last to say goodbye. He attempts to maintain his stone-cold façade, but everyone can tell he'll miss me. "Bye, Fantasia. Good luck," he says.

"Oh come on, Tempest. I'm going to win the damn _Hunger Games_ and all you can say is 'good luck'?"

"You know I'm not good with words!"

"True. Well, I'll miss you, dude, so come up with something better than that."

"Okay, fine. I'll miss you too and you better come back."

I jab him lightly in the chest. "Of course I'll come back! I'm not _that_ bad at killing."

Caspian and Axia cringe as the rest of us chuckle.

"Okay, quick group hug, guys, I gotta go soon."

My friends gather and give me the biggest hug I've had in a while. We stay like that, hugging each other as tight as possible for as long as possible, until we hear a small cough and little five-foot-two Caspian starts complaining that he can't breathe.

Soon, the Peacekeeper knocks on the door again. One by one, all my friends file out, a few taking one last glance at me before leaving. The Peacekeeper ushers me out, and I begin my path to victory.

* * *

happiness irrelevant to the story from this point on

* * *

THE HAPPINESS COLLECTION

:D KEEP THE HAPPINESS ALIVE

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

:d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d :d

UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU UwU

) ) .) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

(i regret nothing-db)(i will never regret happiness-db)


	4. District 4 Reaping

**A/N: BTW, if anyone is confused, the reapings are published then put into order, sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

** DISTRICT FOUR REAPING: SAIL MONSOON, WRITTEN BY MANGO**

* * *

I turn my head slowly, making sure every part of my hair is neatly combed. Once I finish, I fish my pendant out of my drawer. Dad made it for me, with a black pearl he found. Black pearls are really rare and supposedly lucky, so perhaps it will give me good luck as my token.

I'm almost leaping with joy as I make my way to the Reaping. I'm volunteering this year. I'll make Dad and Mum richer than ever if I win, which I will.

I get my finger pricked, which always makes me a tad uncomfortable, since when I was six, I got a vaccination for a bug that had been going around, and I broke down in tears. Everyone was hysterical, and that made me cry even more. It's not like I'm going to cry about it now, but it just makes me feel weird to see a needle again. I can't explain it.

I walk over to the 16 year olds, where my friends congratulate me on how I'm going to volunteer. I flash a smile, which makes the girls behind them giggle.

Blah-blah, boring video that nearly everyone's already watched. Come on, get to the point!

"The female tribute for this year's Hunger Games will be..." our escort, Irmine Colgric says. She's been an escort for our District since my Mum and Dad were children. She must be old.

"Pearline Jennings!"

A brown-haired, blue-eyed girl volunteers, but it's not until she walks up until I realise it's Sirena Orion. I've seen her in training. She can hit a target with a bow and arrow with her eyes closed. She's definitely a threat that I'll have to watch out for.

"The male tribute will be..."

A boy from the fourteen year old section grins madly. Is his hand raising? Is he trying to steal my thunder?!

"Aquaci Qwenton."

"I volunteer!" I shout. The boy from before stares at me with eyes like knives. I mouth the word 'Loser' before I enter the stage.

"Yet another volunteer! What is your name?" Irmine asks.

"Sail Monsoon." I grin.

"Ah, a Monsoon! I love your family's jewellery!" Irmine cheers.

"Thanks! We do a really good job, don't we?" I smile.

"You do! I'd love to chat, but we have to go. Happy Hunger Games, everybody!"

The audience cheers with joy. I can just spot my dad in the crowd, who mouths something to me.

'Make me proud.'

Oh, I will, Dad. I definitely will.


	5. District 6 Reaping

**A/N: AHH CRAZY FINALLY DID A POV YOU DON'T KNOW HOW PROUD I AM. THIS IS MY LAST REAPING THAT I WILL WRITE (UNLESS CRAZY DECIDES SHE DOESN'T WANT TO WRITE SIX, WHICH I DOUBT) SO FAREWELL FOR NOW!**

* * *

**DISTRICT SIX REAPING: OTTILIE ASHBAY, WRITTEN BY MANGO**

* * *

I peel off my pyjamas and begin to change into my Reaping clothes. I put on a pale blue dress that falls to my knees. It used to be my mother's. Under my desk sits a pair of slightly worn black Mary Janes along with two white socks. I let my brown hair hang loose. I should've had a quick bath, but I couldn't be bothered.

I walk to the dining table and find my grandmother wrapping a blue ribbon around a piece of metal.

"Ottilie, I have something for you!" she smiles. She holds out a headband with a small jewel on the top. I watch her slide it onto my forehead before kissing me on the cheek.

"Good luck, darling. Do you want me to walk you there, or are you fine walking by yourself?" Grandma asks.

"I'm fine walking by myself, but thanks."

I walk outside to a crowd of the District 6 children. We all have one destination-the Reaping square, which is currently adorned with decorations.

As I make my way towards the 13-year old section, a few people from my school push me and cackle. They whisper stuff like 'weakling' and 'ugly.' One girl shoves me so hard that I nearly fall over. I'm sick of this, I really am, but if I tell a teacher, I'll be bullied even more.

A small, plump lady with neon yellow hair and bright pink skin steps onto the stage.

"Hiya, kiddos! I'm Leona Grasston, your brand new escort! I know you all are dying to see who gets reaped, but we must watch the special video from the Capitol first!" Leona chirps. Her voice is squeaky, like a mouse.

The video is boring. It's the exact same one as last year, possibly the same as the ones before. I think everyone gets that th Capitol has total power and control. We don't need a constant, boring reminder. It would be much more interesting if they changed it up a bit more.

"Ladies first!" Leona smiles. Her fingers swoop into the bowl and pick out a name. Please don't be me.

"Ottilie Ashbay!"

I feel my eyes watering, but I can't release them. I ball up my fists and look straight ahead as I make my way to the stage. I fiddle with the skirt of my dress, trying to distract myself from the truth of what has just happened.

"The gentlemen is..." Leona smiles, "Enzo Montoya!"

A tall boy with shiny black hair steps out of the fourteen-year olds section and walks up the stage.

As we shake hands, I spot some girls giggling and pointing at me, mouthing stuff like "She'll die."

"Happy Hunger Games!" Leona cheers, clapping her hands. Only the kids from my grade clap along.

I'm trapped inside a room in the Justice Building. I don't have any friends or siblings, so my Grandmother will be the only person wishing me farewell. My mother passed away from morphling overdose, while my father passed away from a car falling ontop of him, crushing him. My grandma is the only person left that I love.

Speaking of her, Grandma rushes into the room and embraces me in a huge hug. Her makeup is smudged and wet from tears.

"Otti!" she weeps onto my shoulder.

"Grandma, it will be okay. I can try and hide, like the other District 6 victors." I say. I try to sound confident, but on the inside, I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Grandma loves you so, so, so much. If you leave this hell of a world, I hope you leave in peace." she whispers.

"Can I use the headband you gave me as my token?" I ask.

"Yes, darling. Of course you can. Anything for my princess."

"I love you, Grandma. I love you so much. You're the only person I love, the only person I care for." I smile, my cheeks dampening.

"Oh, Ottilie. You're the only person that I love too."

We cry together until the Peacekeepers drag her outside.

All I feel now is emptiness.


	6. District 9 Reaping

**A/N: Hey there! It's Mango here. Our first reaping is out! **

* * *

**DISTRICT 9 REAPING: HELIOTROPE CHAMBERGREEN, WRITTEN BY MANGO**

* * *

I sprinkle the water over the soil, watching it turn from a dry, oak colour to a deep brown. The stem of the heliotrope drips with dew. I'm named after them, but I'm not as pretty. Or at least, that's what the people at school say. My nose is too big and I have too many freckles.

My mother though, she was stunning. Her face wasn't just proportionate-it was glowing. She had the smoothest skin and most beautiful eyes. I miss her everyday.

I take a step inside and a memory floods back. I see the three blood-soaked bodies on the ground that I used to call my family, and a Peacekeeper threatening to shoot me if I come too close. I blink and the images morph into my uncle, sprawled onto our dining table and slowly dragging his finger across a photo frame. As I walk upstairs, I catch a glimpse of the photo. It's his late wife. She was such a witch, I don't want to refer to her as my aunt. She's the devil. The reason Uncle Edward has scars across his body.

Reaping day. Just the word leaves a bitter taste on my tongue. I wonder who the unlucky girl and guy will be this year. Sent off to fight to the death. The odds of me being reaped is low, but it's mandatory for everyone to come in their best clothes. I wear a plain dress with my hair tied up high. I scrub my arms to get rid of any dirt on me.

"Come on, Liya." Uncle Edward sighs. He's still "mourning," but he at least remembered to use my nickname. I obediently follow him outside and to the Justice Building, where the Reaping takes place. Our escort, Tyana Germens, stands high on the stage. She wears a different animal each year. Well, it isn't always just the skin or fur or feathers. Sometimes, she uses different fabrics to make outfits. She was a shimmering dolphin last year. Today, she's a flamingo; a hot pink dress made out of the materials that piñata's are made out of, topped off with a feathery crown.

I go to get my finger pricked. It reminds me of when the teachers mark the roll at class, except more scary. I file towards the 14-year-old sections when a boy catches my eye. He gives me a shy smile and waves. Who is he? Why is he waving at me? 'Weirdo' slips into my mind and I feel the urge to mutter it under my breath, but someone could hear me.

"Welcome, welcome," Tyana starts off, "before we pick out the lucky lass and lad, President Snow has sent a video straight from the Capitol!"

It's the same video every year. To remind the districts that they're under their control. It's super boring; Snow talking about the previous war.

"Time for the Reaping," Tyana says, stopping the video that was playing, "Lasses first!"

She dips her claws into the bowl and picks out a name. Everyone beside me goes stiff. We wait, watching her with anticipation as she peels off the tape that keeps the paper together.

"Heliotrope Chambergreen!"

A cold tear slides down my face. My hands stiffen into fists as I walk to the stage and shake Tyrana's hand. My lip quivers as she picks out the next name.

I don't hear it. Everything is muffled, like if I was underwater. A boy who looks slightly older than me walks up. I blink a few times to realise that it's the boy who waved to me. He wipes his hair out of his eyes and shakes my hand.

Peacekeepers huddle us into the Justice Building to say our final goodbyes. The only person who comes in is Uncle Edward. He embraces me while sobbing gibberish. I can't leave him. I'm his only family left.

"Uncle Eddie, make sure you take care of yourself." I whisper.

"But what if I c-can't?"

"You can. I believe in you," I whisper, "I love you. So so so much."

"I love you too, Liya."

The Peacekeepers take him away, leaving me in silence. I stroke the velvety material that covers the cushions. It's really nice in here. The window is opened at such an angle that the light looks yellow and it smells of clean clothes, soap and oranges.

A knock on the door takes me out of my haze. The door opens and a young lady walks in.

"Hey there, Heliotrope!" she smiles, "I'm you and Lenox's mentor, Anaya."

She won about three years ago. All that I remember is that she hid until she was the last person. I know I won't be doing that. I want to thrive, not cower in the shadows.

"Follow me."

I blink away a tear that was welling in my eye and get up and follow after Anaya.


	7. District 10 Reaping

**A/N: Hi! New POV!**

* * *

**DISTRICT TEN REAPING: MUSTANG HEREFORD, WRITTEN BY MANGO**

* * *

Maverik slows down his pace when we get back to the ranch. I didn't even tell him to stop here, he just knew.

I'm not saying I'm anti-social or anything. I have plenty of friends. I just...understand animals better than others. They can read my mind, and I can read theirs. It's a bond. I wonder if the kids in District Eleven feel connected to the plants they grow, or if the kids in District Four can read the minds of fish that they catch. Now that'd be a bit funny.

I take Maverik to the other horses, then wish him a goodbye before collecting my siblings and taking them to the Reaping.

"Mustang," my little sister, Aria whispers, "What if I get reaped?"

"You won't. Do you know how many people are in District Ten? Your name is in once. Derek's is in ten times, Dier's is in fifteen. Mine is in twenty-one. There's at least, I don't know, a hundred people who have their names in 40 times. We're safe." I say.

It's Aria's first reaping, she just turned twelve a week ago. She looks the least like me out of my 3 siblings, with her straight, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Deir looks the most like me, well, he is only a year younger than me and he has most of my features. Then there's Derek, who looks most like our grandpapa, by the words of mama. I've only seen one photo of him, and our grandpapa had layers of wavy red hair that swept over his face, and a lot of freckles around his nose. He was quite the handsome fella, at least by the standards of District Ten.

We get our names marked off, then we head for our age groups. I wish good luck and say goodbye to my siblings, then hug them tightly before running off to the seventeen-year olds. I spot Angie, my girlfriend. Well, my fiancée, but we aren't going to marry until we're 19.

"Good luck, babe." she whispers.

"You too." I say. I feel her shaky hand squeeze mine tightly.

The video plays, the tedious thing. By the time it's done, our escort, Limedi Suouss, is already hovering the female's bowl.

"Artemis Patrional!" Limedi cheers. A girl with long brown hair that falls to her waist comes up onto the stage. She's crying, I think.

I can almost hear the gasps as Limedi calls out my name.

I can't cry. I can't let my siblings see me cry. Angie shrieks in despair, but I continue to walk up.

"The tributes for the 40th Hunger Games!" Limedi cries.

I enter the Justice Building, and go to my allocated room. Not long after, Angie rushes in.

"Babe!" she weeped into my checkered shirt.

"It's gonna be alright. I can try and win; I'm strong and I've got a brain." I whisper.

Her violent sobbing continues. I wrap my arm around her waist and hold her close to my chest. There's a long silence, only interrupted by sobs and sniffles.

"I love you." I finally say.

"I love you too."

The Peacekeepers drag her out, and she's thrashing and kicking but after they threaten to hit her, I didn't hear anything.

My family comes in next, even my grandmama. We do this huge family hug, along with another long silence.

This time, it's Aria who breaks the silence.

"Mustang, y-you promised!" she weeps.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You can do this," says Derek.

"I hope."


	8. District 12 Reaping

**A/N: Crazy/IVolunteerAsDauntless is writing her first POV _finally _so you shouldn't have to wait too long before you get another POV. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**DISTRICT TWELVE REAPING: VASCO CARBONE, WRITTEN BY MANGO**

* * *

I rinse through my hair once more before stepping out of our old bath and combing through it. I sling one of our towels across my shoulder and another that I tie around my waist, then walk to my room.

"Vasco! Reaping is in fourty minutes! Can you please hurry!" my older sister, Rebeckah cries.

"I just need to dry my hair off then get changed. I'll be quick. Promise."

She sighs heavily and I run off to my room. I put on a pair of pants and shirt that my father gave to me back when he was alive. These were his reaping clothes. They're sort of tight on me, but I can still fit into them. I dry off my hair and quickly comb through it before grabbing the clump of coal I keep in my drawer. It's good luck. It would also be my token, but that's only if I get reaped.

"Finally! Quick, I can hear them ringing the bells!" Rebeckah says, and shortly after, I too hear a faint ringing.

We dash out towards the Justice Building. Everyone's clothes looks worse than last years. Some kids' pants have holes in them, or part of the fabric is dragging on the floor as they walk. A girl's shirt only has one sleeve. I can't say our clothes are the best, but we try to keep our Reaping clothes in the best condition.

After we get our finger pricked, Rebeckah and I go towards our sections.

"What if I get picked Vasco?" she whimpers.

"You won't." I assure her.

"But my name is in there 32 times."

"There's so many kids in District Twelve. You'll be fine. Promise."

"Okay...I guess. Good luck, Vasco!" she half-smiles.

"Good luck!" I smile.

The air is cold and bites my skin. While the video with President Snow plays, I can't help but keep focused on Rebeckah. I have to keep her safe. She may be older than me, but she's about as innocent as a puppy. I need to protect her. I look away when her amber hair flicks to the side as she turns to look for me. She doesn't like it when I protect her. She thinks she's capable of it herself.

"Lasses go first." our escort, Ashtin Neckip grumbles in his strange accent.

He walks to the bowl, and his gloved hands do a little dance above the paper slips before finally swooping in and taking one out.

My heart stops at the name.

"Rebeckah Carbone."

My sister walks up, with her mouth still and a look on her face that indicates that she's fine. But her eyes are wide and her hands are shaking. She stands by the podium, retying the ribbon around her peach dress. I feel frozen in fear. Can't breathe, can't think. I have to save her.

"Lads last."

"Please be my name. Please let me have a chance to protect Rebeckah." a voice calls in my head. But another voice is warring with it, whispering stuff like, "Let her go." I shake my head, trying to wash away the bad thoughts of abandoning my sister.

I must of misssed his name being called. A kid slowly walks up to the stage, as if his feet were held down by shanks.

My hand tries to weigh me down, but I do it anyways.

"I volunteer!" I scream. Everything is silent. The boy nods gratefully towards me and walks back to his place. I come up to the stage and stand beside Ashtin.

"Name?" he asks.

"Vasco Carbone. I-I'm Rebeckah's brother."

After Ashtin wraps it up, I'm taken into the Justice Building. The room I sit in has soft brown pillows that remind me of my grandmothers' house. The window is shut and concealed with curtains. Only a small lightbulb from the ceiling illuminates the room.

My best friends, Troy and Hilt, burst through the door. They sit beside me and pat me on the back, their own hands quavering, but not as much as mine.

"This is stupid. The Hunger Games is stupid. President Snow is-." Troy yells, breaking the silence.

"Shush Troy!" Hilt whispers, checking for any cameras.

Troy throws one of the pillows at the door, which must've caught on a nail, as it's torn apart now.

"Vasco, you have to make it out." Hilt pleads.

"I can't. I won't." I reply with a few tears streaking my cheeks.

"Yes you will! Vasco, you're a really good runner, and you can hunt too! I've seen that boar you took down. Thanks again for the thigh!"

"Stop talking so loud! They can hear us Troy!"

I can't help but smirk at our little group. Troy is the opposite of Hilt, with his loud voice and mischevious personality. I'm in between. I mean, I'm not loud, but I don't whisper all the time.

"If I make it out, that means Rebeckah is dead. S-she can't die. She means the world to me."

The Peacekeepers tell us that we only have a minute left. I can feel my self stiffening.

"Vasco, you have to make sure you make it out alive. If Rebeckah does...doesn't make it, you have to win. For her." Hilt says.

"We know you can do it. I-we're rooting for you!" Troy shouts.

"Vasco! Vasco!" he chants. He nudges Hilt in the side to try and get him to do it, but he pushes Troy away and gives me a hug.

"Good luck." he whispers.

At that second, an old Peacekeeper swoops in and pulls Hilt and Troy out of the room.

They're right about one thing.

If Rebeckah dies, I have to win.

I can't give up.


	9. District 7 Reaping

**A/N: Hey, guess who's making her comeback! Sorry this fic has been dead for a while, that's entirely my fault since Mango can't write the next chapters till i finish mine. I've got good reasons to suspect I have ADHD. Anyways a HUGE HUG thank you to my friend Dragonbookworm1 for a) continuously making me write and b) writing at least half of this because I have the attention span of a goldfish and the focusing skills of a hyperactive puppy. She deserves all the love. Once again because I need everyone to see it, _THANK YOU Dragonbookworm1 FOR REPEATEDLY BEING THE REASON THIS CHAPTER GOT FINISHED! _ Moving on, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**DISTRICT SEVEN REAPING: AMBER ATKINSON, WRITTEN BY CRAZY **

I hurriedly brush my teeth. Jason told me to meet him at noon, and I'm already almost late. I spit the saliva-infested toothpaste in the sink and watch it swirl down the drain. I drag my hairbrush through my short blond locks, watching as the tangles disappear. I look into the mirror and give myself a pep talk. "Don't get chosen." I glare back at the fierce, dark blue eyes reflecting in the mirror. Enough of that, I need to get to Jason's. He's probably already waiting for me, as usual.

I shove my feet into my shoes, grab my jacket, and run to the house next door. The door swings before I can even finish the _knock, knock, knock-knock, knock_.

"What took you so long?" he asks as he half walks, half jogs with me down the dirt road.

"Sorry. My house was bombed, my parents were burned alive, and I got caught up saving a few innocent loggers from a falling tree, stopped with my incredibly strong muscles." I flex my arm to demonstrate my strength.

"Woah, Amber, I might actually believe you if I didn't know you were so sarcastic." He pokes my flexed arm and laughs. "I've never seen a 17-year-old girl with such big muscles, except maybe the jerky Careers that train for the Games their entire life."

I laugh good-naturedly. "Well, the jerky Careers haven't been chopping lumber every day since they could hold an axe, so I must be even stronger than them!"

"I wish I had arms like yours. All the guys at school do."

"Of course they do. Mine are the best."

Jason turns to me and asks, "Oh, I forgot to ask, have you heard the new thing about us?"

"Last I heard we were only dating because I was trying to seduce you into telling me all your 'logging secrets.' Pshh, as if. I'm the one with all the juicy gossip on logging."

He laughs again, his hazel eyes glinting in the sun. "Then I'll get you up to date on the latest crazy conspiracy." I nod for him to continue. "Okay, so apparently everyone thinks we're on-again, off-again boyfriend and girlfriend. We hide our relationship because we're embarrassed about how rocky it is."

I snort. "I can't believe those idiots think we're a couple. Yeah, we've known each other since the day we could walk, but that doesn't mean we're in love with each other. Well, I love you, but not romantically."

"Right back at you."

The crowd of people comes into sight, and a swarm of butterflies-no, butterflies are delicate. I feel like a thousand knives are being shoved into my stomach. What if Jason gets picked? The knives twist simultaneously.

"Wow, we actually got here on time for once. I was thinking about leaving you behind this year, slowpoke." Jason interrupts my anxious thoughts, and I silently thank him.

I give him a half-hearted glare. "This is where we part. Good luck, Jason."

"See ya later, Amber. Good luck to you, too." We go our separate ways. I join the seventeen-year-olds and search for Jason in the crowd.

"Hi! I'm Ashpen. Have we met before? Your face seems familiar." I turn around to find a girl with shockingly white skin. I thought I was pale, but this girl far surpasses me.

"No, I think I'd remember you," I reply coldly.

"Really? Am I that memorable? What is it about me?" She looks genuinely curious about why I would remember her.

"Your overly charming personality," I say to her. When will the Reaping start? I'd prefer listening to the mayor, drone on about the history of the games than endure this girl's endless questions.

"And you didn't tell me your name. It's common courtesy to introduce yourself when som-"

"Do I look like I care about common courtesy?"

Ashpen (stupid name anyways. Who names their kid Ashpen?) is taken aback for a moment. "Well, I guess not. But can you at least tell me your name?"

"No." I turn around and act like I'm interested in the people setting up onstage, hoping she'll leave me alone.

"So are you nervous?" I grit my teeth and sigh. There's only one way to get rid of people like her.

"No." I turn around to face her and feign kindness. "But I'm going to tell you something very important. You need to listen carefully, okay?"

Ashpen nods, excited by my mood change.

I lean in close and whisper to her, "You are the most annoying person in the Districts. Get out of my face."

The girl's eyes widen and she runs away, probably to blabber to her friends, if that runt has any.

The mayor walks on stage to deliver his speech. He couldn't have done this two minutes ago? The speech drags on, and it seems to go on for hours.

"...and that, my friends, is how the Games came to be. Now, please welcome Bubblyn Bright, your escort." Everyone gives an obligatory round of applause as Bubblyn steps forward. She has shockingly bright blue dress, hair, eyeshadow, lipstick, all I see is blue, blue, blue.

"Well, let's get straight to it then, shall we?" Bubblyn says in her high-pitched voice. "As usual, ladies first." Her hand reaches into the bowl and shuffles around. I know I won't get picked.

"Amber Atkinson."

Well slap my socks and call me an idiot. I'm dumbfounded. Out of the hundreds of names in that stupid bowl, mine gets picked. I make my way up to the stage. I'm putting on a brave face, but my mind is hardly processing anything. Bubblyn puts her hand into the male's bowl, and shuffles it around some more.

_Pleasenotjasonpleasenotjasonpleasenotjason_. I repeat the mantra in my mind again and again as she pulls out one of the pieces of paper.

"Cian Phade."

My panic ebbs. Not Jason.

The boy—Cian—walks up unafraid. My eyes stray behind him, looking for my best friend. I'm unable to find him in the sizable crowd.

"Give it up for this year's tributes, Amber Atkinson and Cian Phade!" Bubblyn announces. Everyone enthusiastically applauds, glad they're not going to be killed by vicious teenagers in the near future. My eyes scan the crowd for Jason one last time before Bubblyn leads me and the other tribute to the Justice Building. I only have to wait for about two minutes before my parents come in, immediately engulfing me in a hug.

They step back, and the lines on their faces are even more pronounced than usual. I can plainly see the pity and worry in their eyes, and tears in my mom's.

"Amber…" Mom starts, but she can hardly get that out, much less words of comfort or encouragement. The tears she had been holding in slowly leak out, tracing sad, wet lines along her cheek.

"It's okay, Mom," I say, forcing a confident smile onto my face. "Don't worry. In a couple of weeks you'll see me on TV in the Capitol, standing on a pedestal with a crown on my head and servants at my feet." That puts the tiniest of smiles onto her face.

My dad is a lot less emotional than my mom, but I know he doesn't care any less. He says what Mom had been trying to say, "Amber, we are so, so proud of you. You're so tough, and I know you'll be able to make it through this. We will miss you while you're gone, though, kiddo." Here his voice catches, but he clears his throat and moves on. "I love you, Amber."

I'm a little surprised at this, because my parents know I don't exactly like affection, verbal or physical. But this time it feels… right. This could be the last time I see them. But no, I can't think like that.

"I don't know what we would do if you-" Dad's voice fails him, but I know where he's going. That's the most likely scenario, that I die a violent death while having it broadcasted to millions of people. But I can't exactly tell that to my dad. I have to keep their hopes up.

"No, Dad. Do you have no faith in me?"

"You know that's not what I-" he starts.

"That's not going to happen. And even if it did, Jason would be there to help you out, do things you can't do-"

He interrupts me with his voice raised. "But Jason isn't you!"

My mom and I both look at him in surprise. I had only heard him raise his voice once in my entire life. One of the guards pokes his head in, and asks if everything's okay. We assure him that we're fine, and he gives us a two minute warning. My dad nods.

There was a short silence. "Yes, I suppose Jason could help us with the chores and such, but you make us happy, Amber. Our life would be bland and boring without you in it."

At this point, even I'm starting to get a bit teary-eyed.

I pull my parents into a hug. I know, I know, I said I didn't like physical affection, but this could be the very last chance I get to hug them, or even see them. "I'm going to miss you," I say in a low voice.

My mom says, "Oh, Amber. We're going to miss you so very much."

The two guards come in, telling us our time is up. "Good luck," my dad says, and my mom echoes it.

"Thanks," I tell them.

My parents are dragged out of the room and a couple minutes later they send Jason in. He smiles, but I can tell it's forced. "Hey," I say with an ironic smile.

"Hey. So… how you feeling?"

I snort. "Like I'm about to go fight two dozen bloodthirsty teenagers in a few weeks."

Jason gives me a grim smile. "That is a valid feeling to be feeling right now. Do you have a strategy? Like… maybe you could hide away while the others slaughter each other."

"That might work. Or I could break up the Careers this year by turning them against each other."

"Brilliant! It's foolproof."

As I laugh with my best friend, the stress of the last half hour falls away. "Of course it is. It's my plan. My flawless plans never fail." I give an exaggerated bow and Jason claps his hands.

"Bravo, Bravo!" We both burst out laughing.

I say, "Well, with your advice and incredibly superhuman strength,"-I pretend to take a swing at Jason's face to demonstrate-"there's no way I won't come home. When I win, you can brag to the entire school that your best friend is famous. My name will be in our history books!"

"I can't wait for that moment," Jason says.

My face turns somber as I think about the reality of the situation. "Jason… you know I probably won't come home."

"I know. I wish you could."

I sigh. "I wish I could, too, but we don't always get what we wish. If I don't come back, take care of my parents for me, would you? They'll be devastated."

Jason nods. "You know I will, Amber. They're practically my parents, too." The guard outside tells us to wrap it up.

"Thanks, Jason. You're a great friend. Like, a brother, but less annoying."

"The same to you. But sister. 'Cause you're a girl."

I give him a half-hearted glare. "Did you really need to state that?"

He scrutinizes me. "Yeah, it's hard to tell what gender you are. Boy, girl, goat. I don't know."

I roll my eyes. "I take back the part about you being less annoying than a brother. I think you're more annoying than a brother."

He gives a half-hearted smile, then his eyes get sad. "I'm going to miss you, Amber. Words can't describe how much I'll miss you." He holds his arms out and gives me a questioning look. _Can I give you a hug?_ I oblige, wrapping my arms around him. The guards come in, signaling our time is up. Bubblyn follows them in, ready to escort me to the car. I let go of Jason.

"Bye, Jason."

"Goodbye, Amber."

We exit the room, one guard taking Jason, and one guard coming with me and Bubblyn. We pick up the other tribute, Cian, and head to the car that will take us to the Capitol. It's small and cramped, but I can't complain. I haven't exactly seen too many cars in Seven. I might've been in one once. After a short car ride, we arrive at the station. There are a dozen or more cameras flashing in our faces, and I turn mine away to hide my face. We hop into the train car, and a couple minutes later, we start moving.

"So, who's excited?" Bubblyn bubbles, drawing out the latter word.

I feel a burst of anger. She leads kids to their death every year and she's asking if we're excited? "Yeah, I'm super excited to get maimed by a teenager. How's your day going?" I say scathingly. I cross my arms and sit back in my chair.

Bubblyn is taken aback, but soon regains her cheerfulness, which now seems forced. "Alright. What about you, dear?" She looks at the boy.

He shrugs, looking down at his shoes.

"I'm doin' this for my sister. But I'm not all that excited about it."

Bubblyn purses her lips. "Well, I advise you to enjoy this while it lasts, children. Because it may not last for long."

The train's rumble is actually calming my nerves. I try to prepare myself for all the craziness that's about to happen, but no one can fully prepare for the Hunger Games.


End file.
